


Moonlight

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, Parents, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Belladonna is more accurate, exhausted parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'Exhausted Parents' kiss prompt.~“I expected to lose some sleep obviously, but I’ve barely had 2 hours every night.” she adds exasperatedly.“I offered to stay up with her-”“But then you’ll get even less sleep than I do, and that isn’t fair. Plus, you already had to take care of her for 9 months before me.”





	Moonlight

“Fuck.” Yang exhales as she plops down onto the bed heavily, and her wife of 2 years laughs from her place already laying down.

“Watch your language, love.” Blake mutters without moving her face away from the pillow, chuckling as she hears Yang’s sharp intake of breath.

“ _Shit_.” she says before realizing her error and face palming, “I mean-”

Blake laughs when she rolls onto her side to face the blonde woman laying beside her. They’re both exhausted. More exhausted than they remember being in a very long time. Yang lolls her head to the side to meet Blake’s tired eyes, smiling softly as she does. “You know, the stories don’t even do this justice.” she says, and Blake nods in agreement.

“I expected to lose some sleep obviously, but I’ve barely had 2 hours every night.” she adds exasperatedly.

“I offered to stay up with her-”

“But then you’ll get even less sleep than I do, and that isn’t fair. Plus, you already had to take care of her for 9 months before me.” Yang says, resting a hand on Blake’s stomach through her loose purple shirt.

“You’ll get your chance.” Blake says, and Yang smiles brightly back at her, “And I wanted to. I chose to carry the first troublemaker, right? The next one’s your responsibility.”

“We’re stopping at 2, right?” Yang asks, and Blake nods, “Good. Otherwise I’d feel extremely bad for you. Needing to deal with me is already bad enough, but now you’ll have mini versions of us that will most likely inherit some of my uh… annoyance abilities to deal with.”

Blake wraps her arm around Yang’s stomach, pulling her closer. Merely 5 months ago, they wouldn’t have been able to be this close due to the small Belladonna growing in Blake’s stomach at the time. Blake smiles at the thought. Yang insisted on taking her last name when they got married, for what reason, she’d never know. She thinks about what Gaia will be like when she grows up, and bites her lip at the thought of her climbing on Yang’s back while she’s working out. Yang raises an eyebrow at her expression, “What?”

“Mm… nothing.” Blake responds, running her hand gently up Yang’s arm.

Yang sighs. Ever since their daughter was born, they’ve had very little time to be together like this. It’s nice, she decides, when they finally get some of that quality time with each other. They agreed beforehand that they didn’t want their child to make them any less interested in their own relationship, merely balancing her with it as well. Yang won’t lie, she’s missed the closeness terribly. So when Blake cups her cheek, she leans forward and kisses her gently, their first _proper_ kiss in quite a while. Right as Yang’s arm snakes around Blake’s waist, somehow finding its way onto the one area where her shirt had ridden up a bit, they hear a cry from the room right beside them. Blake pulls away with a sigh, and Yang moves to get up before Blake gently pulls her back down.

She smiles at her partner’s confusion, and says, “Let me.” as she stands up, walking out of their room with purpose.

It’s 4 am, but she finds that she really doesn’t care as she takes Gaia into her arms. She knows that Yang just fed her, so the girl probably just didn’t like being alone. She cradles her head in her arms, careful not to hold her in a way that would lead to damage down the line. Blake bounces lightly on her feet in an attempt to calm the girl down, and slowly, it works. Big, round, purple eyes stare back up at her, and Blake smiles as Gaia wraps her hand around her index finger in curiosity. She lets out a little chuckle, and feels the small feline ears on the top of her daughter’s head twitch towards the sound, slightly ruffling some of her short black hair around them. She’s learned over the few months with her daughter that she loves the sound of her parent’s voices, so Blake starts to sing softly, the words of ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’ by Elvis Presley easily falling from her lips.

She hears the door to the room open behind her, and glances over her shoulder without ceasing her singing. Yang smiles at her from the doorway before stepping towards the two most important people in her life. She wraps her arms around Blake’s waist, gently swaying her hips along with her wife, smiling down at her daughter who’s now asleep in Blake’s arms. Yang leaves a gentle kiss on Gaia's forehead, then turns to leave one on Blake’s cheek. “I love it when you sing.” Yang whispers into her ear, and Blake smiles up at her, her face illuminated by the soft moonlight coming in through the window.

Blake twists her head back to leave a kiss to her wife’s lips, then looks back down at their daughter, Yang’s eyes following soon after. “Maybe I’ll do it more often then,” Blake muses quietly, making sure not to wake the sleeping infant in her arms.

“I’d love that. More than you can imagine.” Yang says, and it’s true.

She loves almost everything that Blake does, her amazing singing voice is only one of thousands. Everyday, she discovers more small quirks that she grows to love.

Yang’s so happy that she gets to find out new things about Blake and Gaia everyday for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little self indulgent fluff fic! Trust me when I say I have a lot more fics in progress, so expect more from me very soon. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!! And hey, if you liked it, you could always... I don't know, leave me some kudos?  
> lol Love you guys, until next time!


End file.
